In the Night
by v.m.m
Summary: things that happen in the night, ch 1: 6x9, 2: HYxRp, 3: WCxSp, 4:QxD
1. Default Chapter

Shrouded by the darkness, fatigues blending in, a lone figure waited for familiar tread of shoes, or rather combat boots. His victim would be unsuspecting, yet yielding, wanting of what he had to offer. In this respect, timing was nothing, but in dealing with the companions that trailed her every step, timing was everything, without it, everything would fall apart. His ears caught the clack of the heel, its weight exactly what it should be. He smiled slightly, the right corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly, and as her heel hit the cement he reached out grabbing her quickly, and reeling her back in, covering her within his overbearing trench coat as her persuers picked up the pace, and ran right past them. Her breathing was neither ragged, or quick, but calm and trusting. She leaned her head in under his chin and breathed in the scent. It had been too long, much too long since they'd last met. Yet again they'd been torn apart, but this time, because of a mission, one that traded identities and personalities. They'd have their night together, and in the morning, she'd be dropped off chloroformed at the door of another man.

P.S. This couple was supposed to be Zechs and Noin, but that was my thinking, it could be whoever you please. 


	2. Couple 2

As the moonlight poured in the open window of a second floor room it highlighted the figure of a young woman who's head lay restlessly inbetween her spread out arms. Her companion was behind the shade of floor length drapes, stone still, eyes yielding nothing except that the person had passion. Her eyelids drooped, and she became faint, her form sagging slowly, breathing becoming long and labored. There had been no other choice for them. The companion remained stock still until his ward's and lover's eyes were closed, and perceptible breathing stopped. He fingered the vile that she had drunk and placed it within his pocket, leaving no trace that what the moon showed was done on purpose. Romeo and Juliet, her deathly inspiration, but in the night by the light of the moon and Romeo's eyes, perhaps the lady Juliet would live to kill the constraints that kept the companions apart.   
  
p.S. The couple I had in mind for this was Heero and Relena, but yet again since I used no discerning characteristics, your choice of characters. 


	3. Couple 3

He stood outside the shower door, head against the wall, eyes downcast, figure posed with a cat's agility against the wall. The steam from the shower was wafting out enveloping him, comforting him. She w as still alive, his woman, his stubborn woman, who refused medical treatment under the guise that she was a doctor. Well she might have been a doctor, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd lost her. He closed his eyes tight as she grabbed the nearest towel, and scowled, scolding him, telling him that she was ok; but he wouldn't leave. Her exasperated huff of breath caught his attention, and before she could get out of his reach... he had her in a bear hug his head burried in her neck. This woman was not weak, she was strong, and tonight she had made him weak, weak with fear.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Couples in order of chapter, according to my head anyway, could really be anyone you wanted it to be, but here they are:   
  
ZMxLN, HYxRP, WCxSP 


	4. Couple 4

They danced in the moonlight, foils clashing rapidly and repetively, figures drenched in sweat until at the last in a surprising show of cunningness the man scored a point. Masks and vests were stripped qui8ckly as the couple collapsed to the floor. The night had done nothing to dispell the heat. Both murmurred something akin to the fact that tonight was a rather superb match. The woman looked at the ceiling, surprised that for once her companion had actually tried to win. He on the other hand smiled at his companion thoughts running amuck. Tonight he had pleased, tonight he had won, tonight she was his.  
  
A/N; This was QxD. Personal thanks to Carandae Shinigami for reviewing. Oh, and by the way, Chibi Tsuki continue what? 


End file.
